Lucas Stunner
Lucas Stunner is one one Angry birds12's Second Generation Tributes. Info District: 1 Gender: Male District Partner: Kennedy Topaz Age: 17 Weapon(s): His looks is his main weapon, with these he can cause any girl to fall head over heals in love with him. His looks can kill because once his 'love' has her back turned, they will get a knife stuck in their back. His next best weapon would be a spear, he's rather skilled at hurling them at up to 20 feet. His third best weapon is a knife. Skills: Lucas is a complete womanizer, he knows every trick to get a woman to fall from him. With a combonation of his looks, charm and attitude he can suiduce practicly any girl in the arena he wants. Granted he isn't dumb enought to suiduce Kennedy, as he knows a knife will be stuck in his back. Lucas is also very athletic and can climb rocky structures, trees with thick branches, run far distances and lift heavy weapons and supplies. Lucas is good in hand to hand and close combat if he has knife or spear. In wrestling Lucas is decent at. Strategy: Lucas will ally himself with the Careers and run straight into the bloodbath, killing all non-careers he sees. After that he will get a 'girlfriend' (a career no doubt) and basicly use her until he can stick a knife in her back or one of the other girls kills his 'girlfriend' out of jealousy. Lucas will avoid combat after the bloodbath and let his girlfriend cover him as he mock fights. After he's exhausted his supply of girls who like him he'll turn on the remaining Careers by poisoning their food. Then he'll kill the rest and take the crown. Token: None, Lucas has no need for a token. Weaknesses: Lucas has no idea of what hunger is like and will sucumb to starvation earlier then non-careers. Lucas is also self-absorbed and thinks he's the best at everything. He won't do anything that risks damaging his face because that's his 'money maker'. History: Born to two models, Lucas was always considered beautiful. All the girls flocked to him like bees to a flower, all vieing to be the one he favored. Lucas went through girls faster then Chuck Norris (If that's even possible). He was born into the lap of luxary and got whatever he wanted. He also was the captain of the football team at school. Lucas has had so many girlfriends he can't remember most of their names, he also had sex with the majority of them and cheated on some of them. Personality: Lucas is a complete womanizer. He has no care about a female's feelings or self-respect. He cheats, dumps and sleeps with women constantly and has a slight obession with being lusted after. Everytime another guy was considered attractive Lucas would break their nose to mess with their appearance. Lucas has no care for a girl's personality and will only date girls if their hot and willing to sleep with him. Lucas is kind of a jerk at school and bullies everyone weaker then him. Games: None Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:District 1